


The Hard Way

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Right then, Sasuke froze. Even if he wanted to, his body wouldn't budge. With Orochimaru actually touching him, the throbbing, burning pain in his neck simply multiplied and intensified. Sasuke could feel his body begin--





	The Hard Way

White hot pain rushed through Sasuke, but it was concentrated most at his neck; here that black mark pulsed almost violently. He swore to himself that he wouldn't scream, even if the pain was beyond bearable. Blunt nails dug into his neck as Sasuke tried to fight off the pain - tried to counter its trying to take him over.

All it took was a little more chakra from Orochimaru - that damned snake - to make Sasuke scream. The tomoe on the brunette's neck burned red hot as it slowly spread across pale skin. Sasuke dropped to his hands and knees, the cool tiled floors refreshing to his heated skin. He ignored the sannin as he approached and knelt down before him. Sasuke froze and jumped slightly, hoping that Orochimaru didn't see. He had already shown enough weakness by screaming and falling to his ands and knees. He didn't need to know that he was afraid as well.

"Now, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke never did like how Orochimaru would hiss whenever he said his name. It freaked him out and gave him a bad feeling, "What shall your punishment be?" Sasuke immediately snapped his head up and mustered the darkest glare that he could in his state. The sannin simply chuckled and took the teen's chin into his hand.

Right then, Sasuke froze. Even if he wanted to, his body wouldn't budge. With Orochimaru actually touching him, the throbbing, burning pain in his neck simply multiplied and intensified. Sasuke could feel his body begin to betray him by letting the seal's influence sink deeper. Within a matter of seconds it happened. Sasuke grew dizzy, his vision beginning to blur. Now he couldn't even see - his mind could barely register the moving clouds of color that he knew was his master.

"Tsk tsk, Sasssuke-kun..." A cold, pale hand moved to cup a cheek, thumb stroking soothing, mocking. A smirk tugged a thin, pale lips as their owner watched, demonic eyes filled with lust as they watched the teen suffer.

Sasuke let the words flow right over his head. Instead, he wondered when the hell the room began to spin... and when the hell did he start gasping for air? Right, the seal was making it difficult to breathe... He fought to keep himself upright and to keep from swaying, but that was near impossible to do.

Still wearing his smirk, Orochimaru gently placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, just as gently pushing him down onto the cool tiled floor. The sannin leaned in, snake-like tongue darting out to trace over the heaven seal, bringing out a pained cry from the Uchiha. The snake's smirk widened, pale hand moving from the teen's shoulder and down, slipping into his opened shirt, and easily slipping it off of his shoulder. Yes, he had indeed picked the better of the two brothers... Sasuke's body was absolutely _breath taking_.

Sasuke felt something through the unrelenting pain... something _wet_... He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was - that goddamned inhuman tongue - that damned disgusting thing that Orochimaru just loved to molest him with. But that wet thing... it kept moving lower until...

'_Fuck..._' It _was_ Orochimaru's tongue. What the hell was the sanning thinking? They were still in the training room, still in front of other subordinates, so why couldn't the damn snake wait?!

Another pulse of pain, another pained cry. It was in that instant that the Uchiha was violently yanked up, the clanking of chains ringing in his ears.

Again, Sasuke's world shook, albeit much more violently. He was too busy trying to keep himself from vomiting, not to mention conscious. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen that he was getting, through there was more than enough in the vast dungeon.

The cool metal against his heated skin felt refreshing. At the moment, he didn't care for how the chains got to be around his wrists, all he focused on was the freshing coolness against him. To the best of his ability, the Uchiha tried to copy the feeling and spread it throughout his lithe body.

Orochimaru wouldn't allow it. A pale hand reached out, caressing the crook of Sasuke's neck. The heaven seal pulsed violently under the touch, drawing louder screams from its vassal.

With the snap of his fingers, several medium-sized snakes leapt up and wrapped themselves around Sasuke, one of them even slipping into the teen's pants. Dark eyes widened in surprise and immediately started thrashing about, trying to get the vile thing out of his pants.

"I don't think so, Sasuke-kun." A pale hand reached out and took a firm hold of the teen's chin. Not even three seconds pass before their mouths are crushed together in a hard, hateful (on Sasuke's part anyway) kiss. Sasuke let out a small groan and tried to pull away, but with the chains holding his wrists high above his head and Orochimaru's unrelenting hold on him, the task was impossible.

The mischievous snake had impaled itself inside Sasuke while the teen was distracted. The sannin took the muffled gasp as an opportunity and shoved his thick, snake-like tongue into the squirming Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke struggled to put up a good fight while one snake fucked him relentlessly and while the other – the human one, if he really was human – devoured his mouth. However, whenever he tried to move his legs to kick his supposed sensei, the snake (animal) hit that bundle of nerves with all its might, drawing a loud cry from the Uchiha.

Satisfied with the response, Orochimaru pulled away, but left his inhuman tongue in the teen's mouth. It kept the profanities at bay this way, he found out. As much as the sannin loved to hear Sasuke scream, it seemed to be necessary – while Sasuke was an antisocial bastard, he choose their sex to be the most vocal, literally.

Seeing how hard the Uchiha was, Orochimaru reached down and grasped the hidden erection, roughly pulling and squeezing the organ. Sasuke continued to squirm and fight off both snakes, though he didn't get very far without letting out a husky scream.

When it was decided that he was hard enough, Orochimaru waved the snakes away before undressing himself. Sasuke turned his head and spit the tongue out of his mouth before taking a few deep breaths and turning back to the sannin with a hard glare.

"The hell's wrong with you?! You think fucking me with a snake and in front of everyone is going to-" Before he could even finish his outburst, Orochimaru cut him off with another hard kiss the instant he tore the teen's clothes off. Though he was still burning up, Sasuke shuddered at his sudden nudity and exposure.

The sannin then pulled away and grabbed his student's legs, holding them apart before slamming right on into the stretched hole before him and hitting the sensitive prostate. Sasuke yelled out at the sudden intrusion, feeling his insides rip around Orochimaru's thick cock.

The Uchiha clenched his eyes shut, screaming at the top of his lungs. He never stopped his struggles, however, causing his wrists to turn red before finally bleeding as the thick, metal cuffs dug into his skin.

"Resist as much as you like, Sasuke-kun, you are and will _always_ be mine." Orochimaru smirked and bit down on the heaven seal as he came hard inside the teen's lithe body.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and grew wide, letting out a silent, pained cry as he came all over his and Orochimaru's chest. He didn't even realize that he came. His world spun violently, unfocused as the seal attacked him from the inside out. What he did realize, however, was the taste of blood in his mouth. With that came the severe dizziness and wasn't conscious of anything else but the throbbing pain.

No, he didn't even notice Orochimaru go on to fuck him three more times until he was satisfied. Sasuke had gained cuts and scrapes on his body that he wasn't aware of, but would feel as soon as he was conscious the next morning.


End file.
